


Octopus Hair

by SonezakiRin



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, confusedrobot, evenweirderouma, octopusfren, weirdrumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Kiibo can't help but notice that there's something weird about Ouma's hair and can't help but confront the other boy about it, but of course, anything that concerns Ouma is anything but simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a hentai plz

Kiibo's ahoge swayed left and right in annoyance. He couldn't help but feel like Ouma's hair was slightly off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but Ouma's hair didn't really look like Ouma's hair. He let out a small groan as he shook his head. Kiibo was blaming his lack of sleep on these crazy assumptions. Ouma's hair was probably fine, and Ouma himself, well he was a different story, but he was as normal as he usually is so Kiibo decided to drop the thought and get back to paying attention to the lesson.

 

That was until he noticed one of Ouma's supposed hair strands move on its own. Kiibo couldn't help but turn his attention back to the other and essentially burn his gaze into him. Ouma, on the other hand, had let out a small yet awkward cough. He could feel someone glaring at him but he didn't know why. He hadn't even pranked anyone for the day and he was already getting these daggers thrown his way. He didn't understand it and he didn't know if he wanted to. Ouma gazed over to his left as he felt something caressing his cheek.

 

"Shh it's fine don't worry," He lifted his hand up and pat the small tentacle. "No one has noticed you so you can relax." He smiled as he noticed the tentacle seem to relax and go back to it's normal camouflage as his hair.

 

Kiibo watched from afar in utter surprise. Had Ouma really just talked to his own hair? Much less even caress it. He knew that Ouma was conceited but he never knew that it had gone to this extent. The robot huffed and decided that he would confront Ouma about the whole ordeal after class. it's not like he could make a scene in the middle of class and actually be able to get away with it without everyone thinking he was crazy. The rest of the class period consisted of Kiibo occasionally throwing Ouma a glance as he noticed the smaller male continuously pat his own head. Kiibo found it a little too weird for the dictator and knew that the other was obviously up to something. 

 

After class as everyone was getting ready to leave for their break, Kiibo walked up to Ouma's desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ouma turned around with a bored expression and muttered a 'what' until he realized it was Kiibo that was starting a conversation with him. He immediately beamed and Kiibo could see the others eyes sparkle. "Kiibo! Hi! Have you finally decided to let me be your friend and answer my question regarding whether or not you have a-" Kiibo quickly placed a hand over the others mouth so that he wouldn't be able to finish his sentence.

 

"That won't be necessary," Kiibo mustered out with a sigh. "I came here to ask you what was up with you during class today."

 

Ouma immediately became nervous and looked around. "I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

 

"Yes you do. I saw you petting your hair and talking to it. I know you're weird, but I didn't know you were that weird," Kiibo replied which only caused Ouma to puff his cheeks in annoyance.

 

"Oh so now you think I'm a giant weirdo huh?" He defended.

 

"I probably wouldn't if you would just explain what is it that's going on," Kiibo replied, not understanding the others need to keep everything a secret when it should have been obvious to everyone that Ouma had been acting stranger than usual. Either that or he just pays a lot more attention to Ouma than he was ever willing to admit.

 

Ouma sighed and looked around before grabbing Kiibo's wrist and running out of the room; his other hand held protectively on his head. "Here we can talk in the bathroom," Ouma stated so that Kiibo could get the message that he wasn't going to do anything weird to the other. Kiibo only stayed silent and let himself be dragged by the other.

 

Once they arrived to the bathroom, Ouma peered into every stall to make sure that there was no one hiding in one of them before grabbing Kiibo by the wrist and going into one of the stalls.

 

"H-Hey! I'm not going to be one of your quickies ya know!" Kiibo exclaimed, face turning bright red as he remembered being told by Kaede and Amami the types of situations he shouldn't let himself get into unless he wanted to die or something.

 

"Shut up," Ouma rolled his eyes as a small pink blush dusted over his cheeks. "That's not why I brought you in here. I just wanted to show you something, and no, it's not my dick shut up."

 

Kiibo nodded and stared intently at the other; expecting his answers to finally be answered after he basically suffered the entire class period for it.

 

Ouma took a deep breath before reaching up and carefully removing a small purple octopus from his head and holding it close to himself. "This is my pet octopus. His name is Keebler!" He chirped with a smile. The octopus nuzzled against Ouma's neck which caused him to let out a small laugh.

 

"Hold up," Kiibo paused as he tried to access the given situation. "Why did you-" Kiibo was almost immediately cut off by Ouma.

 

"Oh! Well you see I named him Keebler because I-"

 

"No not that! Why did you bring him and why is he on your head?" Kiibo asked, not quite sure about how he should be feeling about the situation.

 

"Oh that," Ouma replied as if the details to that were less interesting than his story on how he named his pet. "Well it's because I was having a bad hair day and was also running late to school, but then I noticed that Keebler here was the same color as my hair so I just. You know. Plopped him on there."

 

"Ok but why was that your first thought? You could have put a hat on or wear a hoodie all day and you chose the octopus?" Kiibo couldn't say he was all that surprised, but he also didn't really expect this.

 

"Keebler was lonely," Ouma frowned as he continued to pet the small creature.

 

"Ouma that's not what I-"

 

"You should pet him, Kiibo!" Ouma stated as he cut Kiibo off once again.

 

"No Ouma you listen to me. Why the heck did you bring him? My software cannot come up with a logical reason for you to have brought it," Kiibo stated with knitted brows.

 

Ouma groaned and rolled his eyes. "I already told you. Keebler was lonely so I decided to take him out for a trip and he's a guy so don't call him an it. Also, just give me your damn hand already," He practically growled as he reached for the others hand and placed it on top of the octopus.

Kiibo gasped and the previous frown on his face had changed to an excited smile. Ouma felt his face grow a small shade redder at the sight. He was glad he was able to make Kiibo smile like that.

"Woah! It feels so nice! I thought it would feel gross but it feels great!" Ouma let out a small laugh at the others enthusiasm.

"See I told you that you should've touched it," he stated with a grin.

"Yeah yeah well that doesn't matter," Kiibo puffed his cheeks and looked away.

Ouma laughed again as he placed the octopus back on his head and started to poke Kiibo's cheek. "I didn't know robots could be so cute!" He cheered and practically danced around as he skipped out of the stall.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kiibo whined and ran after the other. Ouma only let out small giggles as he ran around the bathroom.

At one point, Kiibo accidentally tripped over himself and was about to fall into the other but stopped himself as he placed both of his hands on the wall in front of him. Although, much to Ouma's luck, Kiibo had just essentially trapped him against a wall and was only a few inches away from his face.

Ouma's face was a bright red at that point and even Keebler shut his eyes in embarrassment because of the situation. Kiibo blinked a few times to properly understand the situation and position that they were in, and before he was able to come up with a response, both boys heard a loud, 'Oh my God!'

They both turned their head to see Amami standing at the doorway with a bright red face as he stared back at the other two in surprise. Not even two seconds later, he turned on his heels and bolted out the door, muttering a quick 'sorry' as he did so.

"Amami wai-" but Kiibo wasn't able to finish his sentence since the other was long gone.

Not long after, both boys were able to hear Amami's voice in the hallway shouting, "Guys! Kiibo and Ouma are dating! They were totally gonna do stuff in the bathroom!"

"Ahh geez. There he goes again," Kiibo grumbled as he started to head for the door. "Sorry about that Ouma I'll just-I'll get him to stop the rumors," Kiibo laughed before waving one last time at the other and leaving the bathroom in a search for Amami.

Ouma just stood there with wide eyes as he tried to recall the events that took place not even ten minutes ago. He felt Keebler wrap a tentacle around his face and he just giggled as he pat him. "I know, Keebler! Kiibo is so cute!" He squealed with joy before lightly shoo'ing the tentacle off his face and skipping out the bathroom with a huge grin.

That caused people to believe Kiibo was lying about the whole him and Ouma not dating thing. Ouma looked a little bit too happy for that to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a couple of chapters because I'm too lazy to actually make this a long one-shot :) why am I writing this again


End file.
